


Resist or Serve (HYDRA vs SHIELD Fanmix and Meta)

by gigglingkat



Series: Fanmixes [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, I am so sorry, Meta, Metafiction, NSFW Art, Other, explict lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are these songs about rebelling against SHIELD or recruiting you to it?<br/>Are these songs about rebelling against HYDRA or recruiting you to it?</p><p>Are you sure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resist or Serve (HYDRA vs SHIELD Fanmix and Meta)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clex_monkie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/gifts).



  
[AO3 image tags are annoying.](http://gigglingkat.com/fanmixes/Resist%20or%20Serve%20gigglingkat.zip)  
So, who would you choose? HYDRA or SHIELD? 

Steve Rogers: HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed.  
~ Captain America: The Winter Soldier

Are you sure?

 **Shout 2000 by Disturbed**  
_Those one-trick minds..._  
Who took you for a working whore  
Kiss them goodbye...  
You shouldn't have to jump for joy  
HYDRA (Garret recruiting Ward)  
or  
SHIELD (Barton recruiting Romanov)?  
Are you sure?

 **Wretches and Kings by Linkin Park**  
_Steel unload / final blow_  
We the animals take control  
Hear us now / clear and true  
Wretches and kings we come for you  
HYDRA (after biding time for decades now coming out of hiding)  
or  
SHIELD (after being deceived for decades now refusing to die)?  
Are you sure?

 **This Is The New Shit by Marilyn Manson**  
_Stand up and admit,_  
Tomorrow's never coming.  
This is the new shit.  
Stand up and admit.  
Do we get it? No.  
Do we want it? Yeah.  
This is the new shit,  
Stand up and admit.  
HYDRA (mourning the loss of WWII and regrouping)  
or  
SHIELD (mourning the loss of the Triskelion and regrouping)?  
Are you sure?

 **Head Like A Hole by Nine Inch Nails**  
_Bow down before the one you serve._  
You're going to get what you deserve.  
Bow down before the one you serve.  
You're going to get what you deserve.  
HYDRA (refusing to be one of the mindless sheep)  
or  
SHIELD (refusing to be one of the mindless sheep)?  
Are you sure?

 **Evolution by Korn**  
_I'm never gonna be refined_  
Keep tryin' but I won't assimilate  
Sure, we have come far in time  
(Watch the bow break)  
HYDRA (infiltrating SHIELD)  
or  
SHIELD (surviving infiltration)?  
Are you sure?

 **Superbeast by Rob Zombie**  
_Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted_  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
HYDRA (creating the Winter Soldier)  
or  
SHIELD (creating the Hulk)?  
Are you sure?

 **Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace**  
_Don't put your life in someone's hands_  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said  
If you want to get out alive  
Whoa-oh, run for your life  
HYDRA (activating)  
or  
SHIELD (betrayed)?  
Are you sure?

 **Surpremacy by Muse**  
_Wake to see_  
Your true emancipation is a fantasy  
Policies - Have risen up and overcome the brave  
Greatness dies  
Unsung and lost, invisible to history  
Embedded spies - Brainwashing our children to be mean  
You don't have long  
I am on to you  
The time, it has come to destroy  
Your supremacy  
HYDRA (about SHIELD)  
or  
SHIELD (about HYDRA)?  
Are you sure?

 

 _JOSHUA: An interesting game. The only winning move is not to play._  
Romanov: That's from a movie that was —  
Rogers: Yeah, I saw it.  
~ Captain America: The Winter Soldier

There's a reason why Cap burns the world to the ground. Can you see it? Are you neither HYDRA or SHIELD, but an **_Avenger_**?

Are you sure?

I swear, I'll stop asking that. LOL. It just fascinates me how well HYDRA _seduced_ SHIELD - which is, of course, the point. Freedom vs Security in a world where SHIELD tried to have both - and, in many ways, continues to try.

One of the reasons that Captain America is a hero is that he refuses to speak about people's lives and the bigger picture as a series of yes or no questions. There is always a third option to the human condition. And a fourth, and a fifth. The limit on options is an exponential of the number of humans in any given situation.

And exponentially dangerous as well. When does _en masse_ become a mob?


End file.
